


Volume 3

by Mistresskabooms



Series: Team LVDR [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresskabooms/pseuds/Mistresskabooms
Summary: After the incident of the breach, the students prepare for the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament, their attention turning away from the Iron Hand.





	1. The Coming Storm

2 weeks have passed since the breach in downtown Vale. While repairs have been proceeding faster than usual thanks to the presence of the Atlas Military, there are still a great many repairs that need to be done before it's restored to its former glory. Still, spirits were generally high amongst the citizens. After all, it was the Vytal festival! The Grimm had thrown the worst they could at them, and it took the impossible for them to get into the city in the first place. So, why should they be worried?

August did not share that sentiment as he paced back and forth in his office. "First Zoe Gets arrested, and now This!?" He muttered to himself as the sun beamed through the parted drapes. "If I ever see the bitch that got Zoe arrested, I am going to-" He was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. He immediately grabbed his bladed shield and pistol and pointed it at the intruder. "Who are you!?" He barked, pointing the pistol right at her face.

The intruder was a young woman, who couldn't be any older than twenty-five. She had silky smooth black hair went down to the middle of her back. Her amber eyes seemed to see through all facades and stare directly into a person's soul. She had a smug smile plastered onto her face, as though she were a chess player and August played directly into her hands. "Now now, there's no need for that. I simply wish to speak with you." She said with a slight hint of patronization. She remained completely unfazed, even as she stared down the chamber of his revolver.

August tossed his revolver back on the desk, sitting down at his chair. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Cinder Fall, and I simply wish to make an offer to you. I have an insider, who works aboard the Atlesian airship your comrade is held in. She can help her escape. And all I ask in return is your cooperation." Her voice still kept completely soft and calm, but not in a soothing way. Her voice was like a sickly honey.

August.thought for a moment. "I will, on one condition."

"I'm listening" Cinders hands were folded on her lap as she leaned forward.

"I want your help in finding and ending this tranny and his gang of freaks." He pulls out a picture of team LVDR, taken near the end of their second year.

"I see. I personally will not be available to help, but I can offer the help of my assistants when the time comes."

"May I see these assistants of yours?"

"Of course! Emerald! Mercury! Our host wishes to see you." Two figures walked in the door. The first one had Steel gray hair and eyes that were clearly emotionally numb, or, at least, hardened. The other one had dark brown skin with Green hair and Red eyes that, while Menacing, clearly hid some great internal sadness. They both seemed like capable fighters.

August smiled at the sight. They would do just nicely "Miss Fall, you have yourself a deal."

Cinder grinned, her amber eyes glowing ever so slightly for just a brief second. "Wonderful. Now, let's discuss the arrangements, shall we?"


	2. LVDR vs SCRT

The Vytal festival tournament began a few days later. As the crowds began to fill the Amity Arena, team LVDR was getting ready for their first round. Lila looked at her teammates. "So. You guys think you're ready?" She said as she pulled out Sunshine.

"Think we're ready? I know we're ready!" Verde said with their usual cocky smile as they put on their trenchcoat. "I mean, we got one of the strongest women on the face of Remnant, a lion faunus with an incredible support semblance, I'm technically the fastest person this side of Remnant, and you're an amazing team leader!"

Danny smiled. "Yeah. We've grown a lot as huntresses. I'm sure we can do this."

Rosa nodded with a smile on her face.

Lila nodded. "Thanks. Now. Let's do this!" She walked outside into the arena. Her teammates smiled and followed her to the platform.

Meanwhile, Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck sat in the announcer seats. "Well, it appears we have quite the all-star match ahead of us!" Port said heartily. "What a way to start off the Vytal festival tournament! Between Vale's very own team LVDR and Vacuo's team SCRT!"

"How this will go is anyone's guess! But, personally, I'm putting my money on team LVDR! They have grown exponentially since they first arrived, and I don't think any of the students here would say otherwise!"

Lily looked at their competition. The first man was a scorpion faunus, with a long, black tail that ended in a stinger. He wore a simple shirt and jeans, and his weapons were a pair of katanas with built in Uzis. He wore a friendly smile on his face.

The second member was a woman, decked out in combat gear with a leather trenchcoat over top of it. She wore a mask with 8 lenses on it and bore the traditional markings of a spider. Her weapon was a sniper rifle, and what seemed to be an Estoc.

The third member was also a woman, donned in golden armor. She bore a pair of Wasp wings on her back. She had long dirty blonde hair. Her weapon was a spear that, by Lily's guess, also doubled as a plasma rifle.

The fourth man was a goliath beetle Faunus, with a large, chitinous horn on his head. He was completely shirtless, wearing a sweater tied around his waist and khakis. His weapons were a pair of dust infused gauntlets with small, round shields on them.

The first man waved. "Hey."

Lily waved back. "Hiya!"

The scoreboard activated, showing the names and aura levels of each othe the contestants. The names of the other team were, in order, Sapphire Desmond, Charlotte Arachne, Jacklyn Ross, and David Tanner. As the environments began to randomize, Verde looked at all of them. "So... Uh... Nice creepy crawly theme you got going on."

Charlotte shrugged. "Uh... Thanks? Nice... Uh... Estrogen brigade you got." She said weakly with a nervous chuckle.

"Leave the snarling to the experts, ok, hun?" Verde said with a chuckle as half on the arena was replaced by deep forests. The other half was a desert theme, complete with a glaring artificial sun. Danny smiled at that. "Wonderful."

"And now, let the match... Begin!" With that signal, Charlotte fired a wrist mounted grappling hook into the forest. Verde warped into the treelines with them. "Oh no you don't!"

Rosa rushed at David with 3 swings from Thornlash. David blocked all three of them with his gauntlets before jumping away. Rosa sent the head of thornlash rocketing towards him while he was in midair. David smacked it away before landing and shooting a fireball from his gauntlets. Rosa dodged the fireball and swung at him twice in rocket flail form. He dodged the first strike before turning to stone, grabbing the chain of the flail before yanking it out of her hand. "Well! It looks like mister Tanner has activated his semblance, allowing him to turn to stone and amplify his strength!" Doctor Oobleck commented. Rosa smiled and walked up to him, rearing up a punch. David did the same as their fists collided. Rosa smirked as her aura all pooled into her fist. David was strong, but Rosa was stronger, as the clash ended, with Rosa as the victor before she punched him square in the jaw, sending David flying out of the arena

Danny rushed at Jacklyn with a swing, which she blocked before retaliating with a jab from her spear. Danny dodged the swing before firing a volley of bullets from Sol and Nox. Jacklyn took the hits before taking off with her wings and firing a volley of plasma bolts. Danny backflipped away from them before using light platforms to get to her elevation and swing at her. Jacklyn dodged the swing, and Danny would have fallen out of the arena if not for her creating another platform of light. She shot even more rounds at her, which Jacklyn spun her spear to block.

Lila circled Sapphire, waiting for him to strike. Sapphire tossed one of his katanas into the air as he created a clone of himself. The clone caught it as they both rushed at Lila. Lila dodged the first strike before blocking the second one and kicking him squared in the chest, firing a bullet from her prosthetic before smacking the other with her umbrella.

Verde and Charlotte kept exchanging shots at each other as they dashed through the forest, until Verde warped directly to her, swinging their glaive at her three times. She dodged each of the strikes before grappling away. Verde growled as they warped at her again, before being slashed in the cheek with an Estoc. Verde panted heavily. Their semblance put a strain on their body equal to if they had sprinted that distance. And it was starting to catch up to them. They needed to end this, and fast. Verde kept swinging at her, getting a few good hits in before Charlotte grapples away. Verde couldn't risk warping again, so they leapt at her. Charlotte smirked before throwing a Claymore explosive at Verde and shooting it with her sniper rifle, taking out Verde's aura and sending them flying out of the arena.

Jacklyn growled before unleashing an incredibly loud, high pitched noise that covered the whole arena. Danny covered her ears as Jacklynn rushed at Rosa, who was completely immobilized by panic, and slashing at her several times, ending with her falling to the ground, her aura depleted. She then flies back up to Danny for the finishing blow. As she swung down, however, an incredibly powerful Barrier of light stopped the swing. Danny smirked. "Thank the gods for the artificial sun, eh?" Danny then collapsed the barrier, and, using a light platform as footing, slashed at her, taking her down for the count. Danny panted heavily before getting hit with a sniper shot, taking her out as well. Charlotte grinned beneath her mask.

"Oh my! It looks like a two on one! Lila better think of something fast if she wants to win!"

Lila sighed before rushing back at the two Sapphires swinging at one of them before kicking the other before unleashing a barrage of strikes and kicks. They couldn't hold on for long, and eventually fell to her, merging back into one as their aura ran out. Charlotte fired a round at her. Lily opened up her umbrella, causing the shot to bounce harmlessly off of ot before shooting a fireball at her. Charlotte dodged it, but the forest was set ablaze. Charlotte sighed before grappling down to her with a jab from her Estoc. Lily dodged the strike and swung at her several times, flames spewing with each swing. Charlotte did her best to stop the strikes, but was losing ground, eventually finding herself at the edge of the arena. Lily kicked her square in the chest, sending her off the ledge, before shooting a fireball at her, ensuring that she didn't get back.

"I don't believe it! Team LVDR is the winner!" The crowd cheered her on as she panted heavily. Lily helped her teammates up. "Good work out there, team," she said, panting heavily.

"Thanks, but we couldn't have done it without you." Danny said with a weak smile as Rosa kept trying to calm herself. Danny noticed and hugged her. "Hey. It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Rosa hugged her back, giving her a weak smile as the team walked off together out of the arena.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! Sorry for the wait, here's the beginning of Volume 3, the final volume of the Team LVDR storyline


End file.
